Tantor
Tantor, o Elefante é o melhor amigo de Tarzan e Terk, e o tritagonista secundário do filme da Disney de 1999, Tarzan, do seu midquel de 2005, da continuação de 2002, e de sua série de televisão de 2001. Ele foi dublado por Wayne Knight no primeiro filme, e mais tarde por Jim Cummings no spin-off. Personalidade Tantor parecia ser tímido e até mesmo um covarde que era facilmente assustado. No entanto, ele se importava profundamente com seus amigos e, às vezes, ele mostrou coragem considerável, apesar de normalmente parece ser muito covarde. Por exemplo, ele embarcou no barco de Clayton para resgatar Tarzan e lutou contra um elefante desonesto na série de televisão. Ele também parece ter germofobia e tenta ser um intelectual, embora ele tenda a falhar. Aparência fisíca Tantor é um elefante da floresta africana (Loxodonta africana cyclotis). Ele tem a pele de um tom vermelho acastanhado.Quando jovem, suas orelhas são mais curtas e as presas não cresceram ainda, e fala com uma alta voz. Como adulto, suas orelhas alcançam seu tamanho, suas presas são mais longas e mais afiadas e sua voz é visivelmente mais profunda. Aparições ''Tarzan'' : Veja a página principal: Tarzan (filme). Tarzan encontra pela primeira vez Tantor quando ele ainda era um garoto durante um desafio que Terk faz para Tarzan conseguir um cabelo elefante. Um muito jovem Tantor pensa que Tarzan é uma piranha e informa aos pais sobre o assunto e eles não acreditam que ele, até Tarzan morder um dos elefantes, o que provoca uma debandada, após o rescaldo parece que Tarzan morreu, mas ele acaba por ficar bem e revela que ele conseguiu recuperar um cabelo elefante quando ele sobre o assunto a Tantor, que lhe disse que ele teria prazer de dar um de seus cabelos, ele continua sendo seu amigo até na fase adulta. Mais tarde, quando Tarzan convida Jane, seu pai, e Clayton para o local aonde os gorilas estão, Terk e Tantor proporcionam uma distração para Kerchak para ele não descobrir sobre isso, eventualmente, ele descobre e fica enfurecido. Mais tarde, Tantor ajuda Tarzan, enfrentando os capangas de Clayton. No final Tantor celebra o casamento de Tarzan e Jane junto com a família gorila de Tarzan. ''Tarzan II'' : Veja a página principal: Tarzan II. [[Ficheiro:IMG_0794qt.jpg|thumb|260px|Tantor em Tarzan II]]Quando um jovem Tarzan foge da família de gorilas para tentar encontrar o seu próprio lugar na selva, um jovem Tantor e Terk saem para encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta para casa. Inicialmente, ele se recusa a voltar, mas quando ele resgata os dois de Uto, Kago e Mama Gunda, eles se tornam amigos de novo e com a chegada de Kala em cena, todos eles voltam para casa. ''Tarzan & Jane'' : Veja a página principal: Tarzan & Jane. Em uma compilação de três episódios de The Legend of Tarzan (Tarzan and the British Invasion, Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine e Tarzan and the Flying Ace), Terk e Tantor estão ajudando Tarzan e Jane na preparação de seu primeiro aniversário de casamento e preparando a casa da árvore para a festa. ''A Lenda de Tarzan'' : Veja a página principal: The Legend of Tarzan. Na série, Jane e o professor Porter aprenderam a se comunicar com os animais. Tantor desempenhou um papel importante em vários episódios. Em Tarzan and the Elephant Rogue, um grupo de elefantes se movem na selva fugindo dos desonestos elefantes Mabaya, Tantor torna-se um mentor para o jovem Jabari, que tem uma forte semelhança com um jovem Tantor. Outro episódio, Tarzan and the Elephant All-Seeing, centra-se em Tantor procurando de uma divindade misteriosa para elefantes no alto das montanhas. Embora ele não realmente encontrar o elefante que tudo vê, a experiência serve para fortalecer sua amizade com Terk. Jim Cummings fornece a voz de Tantor desde o início da série. ''O Point do Mickey'' : Veja a página principal: Disney's House of Mouse. [[Ficheiro:IMG_0794s.jpg|thumb|260px|Tantor em O Point do Mickey]]Tantor é notavelmente o único personagem de Tarzan para aparecer em O Point do Mickey, que foi feito ao mesmo tempo que The Legend of Tarzan. Ele apareceu no final de "The Stolen Cartoons" para ajudar Mickey e amigos a bloquear a fuga de Pete e atirou-o para fora do clube. Ele também apareceu em "Donald and the Aracuan Bird". Parques da Disney Tantor apareceu em parques temáticos e desfiles com Tarzan, Jane, Terk e outros. Ele estava presente em algum tempo na parada Filghts of Fantasy Parade. Galeria : Veja a página principal: Tantor/Galeria. Trivia *O personagem Tantor foi realmente criado especificamente para o filme da Disney. Nos livros originais ", Tantor" é na verdade o termo Mangani (língua dos gorilas) para qualquer elefante na selva africana. Categoria:Personagens de Tarzan Categoria:Elefantes Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de comédia Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens africanos Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Tritagonistas